Who You Are
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: "If you aren't who people think you are, then who are you?" *DISCONTINUED (for now, at least)*
1. His Name

**A/N: Yay! This is my 50th fic! So, in honor of that, I think another multi-chapter (though I have yet to finish my other one) is in order! ****This is for Fiori Omega's ****Secrets Challenge**** on HPFC.**

**Note: This is going to be AU. It starts about a year after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows. Disregard the epilogue of DH, although some of the characters from it will be mentioned **_**much later**_

** in this story.**

**

* * *

**

1. His Name

His name is Oliver Edgar Wood, and he was twenty-one years of age when Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. He actually fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside his former classmates. He is one of the little-recognized veterans of that world-changing battle, and for that we thank him.

Oliver is also the Keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. He was the reserve Keeper for three years – since his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – and the year that Voldemort was defeated is also the first year he had played as the main Keeper. He was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team for his entire Hogwarts career, and was recruited for Puddlemere United shortly after graduating.

Even though he's famous, he still manages to stay in touch with his friends from his school days. Some of them – namely the members of the Quidditch team he captained in his fifth, sixth and seventh years – have even become famous in their own rights. His ex-Beaters, Fred [deceased] and George Weasley, have opened up a very successful joke shop just a few years ago and now are probably rolling in Galleons (a metaphor, obviously, for actually rolling in Galleons would be very painful). Two of his ex-Chasers – Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet – are both Chasers for the main squad of the Holyhead Harpies; his third ex-Chaser – Katie Bell – is in her second year as a reserve Chaser for the Harpies. His ex-Seeker even happens to be the famous Harry Potter himself!

Mr. Wood also happens to be Number One on the Most Eligible Bachelors of the Wizarding World – Quidditch Edition list. That's right ladies, this gorgeous hunk is available! We sat down with him just last week, and managed to ask him a few _very_ important questions.

_Witch Weekly Interviewer (WWI): So, Oliver – may I call you Oliver *interviewer receives an affirmative* - let's get down to the good stuff right away. What are you looking for in a potential girlfriend?_

_Oliver: Well, she has to be intelligent, pretty…compassionate, fiery, a fan of Quidditch, brave, adventurous, not superficial, able to keep up with my busy schedule, faithful…_

_WWI: Quite a list you have! It must be hard to find a girl to fit those requirements! *interviewer giggles*_

_Oliver: *curtly* Yes, it is. I've only managed to meet a few women like this in my life, and they're all taken._

_WWI: *interviewer leans forward in chair* Oh really? Who would they happen to be?_

_Oliver: *curtly once more* None of your business. Do you have any more questions?_

_WWI: *interviewer is quite startled* Umm…when is your next match?_

_Oliver: Two weeks from Saturday at noon. We'll be playing the Appleby Arrows at their home pitch._

_WWI: I'll be there, and I'm sure all of your adoring, __Witch Weekly__-reading fans will too!_

_Oliver: Thank you. Is there anything else?_

_WWI: …No, I suppose there's not. Thank you for giving us an interviewer, Mr. Wood!_

_Oliver: You're welcome. Have a nice day._

There you have it, readers! Oliver Wood seems to be a shy, yet sure-of-himself, man who obviously loves his sport very much! Make sure you check out Puddlemere United's match in just two weeks! Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky, and have the chance to become Mrs. Oliver Wood!

_- Article by Eisleen Torwan_

_Pictures by Ruia Llyori_

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! This is just a little background info on Oliver's life since his graduation. Not much excitement, but it should pick up in the next few chapters. Next chapter is about Hermione, so R&R and I'll get it up quick as I can!**


	2. Her Name

**A/N: So, yeah, I wrote this at 1:45 in the morning after I posted the first chapter. This story is my baby, and my need to nurture it is insatiable. Especially since I have the whole thing planned out, down to EXACTLY what job each character will have in 2016 (this story is set in 1998, in case you forgot).**

* * *

2. Her Name

Her name is Hermione Jean Granger. No doubt you've heard of her, the female of the famous Golden Trio. Forever immortalized by their defeat of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She was the brains to Ron Weasley's brawn and Harry Potter's magical skills. She is known as 'The Brightest Witch of the Age', and she hasn't even taken her N.E.W.T.s yet!

She also happens to be Number One on the Most Eligible Bachelorettes of the Wizarding World list. Although rumors circulated for a while about a relationship between Ms. Granger and Ron Weasley, Ms. Granger has come out and stated that they are _not_ romantically involved. This is a great relief to the many wizards who have been interested the young woman. This reporter got to sit down with Ms. Granger just a few days ago, and got the facts.

_PlayWizard Interviewer (PWI): So, Ms. Granger, thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to sit down with me. May I just start by saying that that dress hits you in all the right places?_

_Hermione: *blushes* Thank you. *curtly* Can we get on with the interview?_

_PWI: Certainly. So, what are you looking for in a guy?_

_Hermione: Brains, looks, compassion, fire, adventure, no superficiality, faithfulness, the ability to keep with my busy schedule._

_PWI: You didn't even have to think about that, did you? Just proves how smart you are. *interviewer gives a 'seductive' smile*_

_Hermione: Look, is there anything else? I have a meeting with the Head of the Auror office, the Hogwarts Headmistress and the Minister of Magic in a half-hour, and it wouldn't do for me to be late._

_PWI: *gulps* Well, I suppose that's all! I look forward to chatting with you again sometime. Owl me!_

_Hermione: *storms out*_

And…there you have it. Such a passionate woman, isn't she? And it doesn't hurt that she's finally grown into her looks. (A.K.A. she's bloody hot!) Oh, and I suppose I should mention that she's going to be going back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, which she missed out on last year while on the run; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley will be joining the Aurors. Whatever.

_- Article by Norton Blysith_

_Pictures by Carnin Yuldsin_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so…yeah. This was kind of awkward to write, seeing as I'm not a guy. If it's as awkward for you guys to read as it was to write, then I'll have accomplished my goal! R&R, and please don't Alert or Favorite without reviewing!**


	3. A Preamble to Tension

**A/N: So, apparently, my need to nurture this story ****is**** in fact satiable. Here's the third chapter, and this one should ****actually**** be exciting (I hope)! I'm very sorry for my laziness in updating this story (two months), and for not even providing a really long chapter as an apology.**

**NOTE: On April 10, I learned that the singer Jessie J has a song called 'Who You Are'. I swear that this story is in no way based off of that song. I thought that was kind of awesome, though.**

**NOTE 2: I had a thought that it'd probably be a good idea to give you guys an idea of the time-frame for the chapters so far. Well, it obviously takes place in 1998. Chapter 1 (Oliver's interview) was 'published' on approximately May 13 (a Wednesday), so the match (this chapter) would be occurring on May 30. I have no idea when Hermione's interview was 'published', but I'm imagining about a week before Oliver's (making that sometime between May 3 and May 9).**

* * *

3. A Preamble to Tension

It was an unassuming summer day like any other. (How terribly cliché, right? But, sadly, it was the truth.) It wasn't exactly hot, but it wasn't exactly cold. There was no sun in the sky, but there was also no rain. It wasn't windy, nor was it humid or scorching. It just…was.

It was also the day that Puddlemere United would be playing against the Appleby Arrows at the Appleby Quidditch pitch. It was to be the game of the season, what with Puddlemere and Appleby being tied for the title of 'Best Quidditch Team In England'. This match would decide who rightfully earned the title.

All of the Puddlemere and Appleby fans, or at least the ones that could get tickets, were in attendance. They were decked out in their team's respective colors (pale blue and silver for Appleby; blue and gold for Puddlemere), and the noise was overwhelming. The fans were so excited, and absorbed in discussing the coming game, that no one noticed a thin girl with unassuming brown hair.

The girl was pushing through the crowd, hoping to make it to her seat before the match began. She was going to be seated in a private box, as she always was when she attended matches. She was rather fond of privacy, and only wore a blue and gold scarf in support of her team so as to keep attention off of herself. Though she couldn't stop her fame, she could keep it from hindering her, as long as she kept a low profile.

As she climbed the stairs to the box she'd be in, the crowd thinned out. She sighed with relief. Over the years, she had become a little bit claustrophobic – not severe enough to cause problems regularly, but she still didn't enjoy large crowds, such as those that occurred at Quidditch games. Just another reason why she preferred to watch from a private box.

Sitting down in her box, she smiled as she unwound the scarf around her neck. This was the perfect way to forget about all of her stress. Her exams were in a month, and she had been studying almost non-stop for them since the beginning of this month. But here, she could feel all of the tension in her body slowly start to leave. Other girls got massages or took long bubble-baths; she attended Quidditch matches.

She sat towards the front of her seat, placing her Omnioculars to her eyes, as a voice boomed across the pitch. "Welcome, everyone, to the match of the season, between Puddlemere United and the Appleby Arrows! The winner of today's match will be crowned 'Best Team in England'! So, without further ado, let me introduce the home team!

"Keeper, Jonathan Thompson! Chaser, Sebastian Hobbs! Chaser, Tristan Lambert! Chaser, Ethan O'Brien! Beater, Derek Logan! Beater, Liam Carroll! And…Captain and Seeker, Richard Spencer!"

The Arrows fans went wild as the team flew out, looking almost innocent in pale blue robes adorned with a silver arrow on the chest. There was nothing innocent about them, however. The Arrows would be fierce competition for Puddlemere. This would be a match to be remembered.

"For Puddlemere United, we have…Keeper, Oliver Wood! Chaser, Nathaniel Grisham! Chaser, Erica Cameron! Chaser, Sophia Ellis! Beater and Captain, Vincent Bremer! Beater, Benjamin Morris! And Seeker, Madeleine Labelle!"

Cheers erupted from the Puddlemere fans as their favorite team flew out. The unassuming brown-haired girl smiled as she saw the Keeper when he passed by her box. It had been a long time since she'd seen him – well, it felt like a long time, at least.

Both teams met at the center of the pitch, and the Captains shook hands. Brooms were mounted, and the referee blew the whistle, throwing the Quaffle in the air. The game had begun.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about not including the Quidditch scene. Honestly, I've never been good at writing Quidditch scenes. Maybe I'll attempt to write one later and stick it in here, or maybe I'll ask someone to guest-author and write it (any volunteers?), or maybe I just won't have one at all.**

**Also, it wasn't exciting. Sorry. :( But, I have been really bored at school lately, so I've been writing for some of my stories. Good news, right?**

**R&R, so hopefully next chapter won't take two months!**


End file.
